The Warming of Pyro
by Prinzessin
Summary: REDONE to fix errors The boys get into a little trouble involving snow. BobbyJohn no explicit slash


Title: The Warming of Pyro  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The boys get into a little trouble involving snow.   
Disclaimer: Alas, none of them belong to me. I just borrowed them and I promise to bring them back safe and sound when I'm done. I'm not making any $ off this, and I mean no infringement.

"You two are in so much trouble," Kitty laughed as she stared at the two dirty, dripping boys standing in the foyer of the Xavier School for Gifted Children.   
  
"What?" John Allerdyce asked, feigning innocence.   
  
He looked over toward his partner in this crime, Bobby Drake. Bobby returned John's look and shrugged.   
  
"I hope you boys planned on cleaning this mess up...now," came the voice of Charles Xavier.   
  
The wheelchair bound professor came into view a second later, nothing good etched on his face. He was upset and the three students before him immediately knew it.   
  
"Of-of course we did," Bobby stuttered. "Didn't we, John?"   
  
"Sure," John nonchalantly agreed.   
  
"And since it appears that you both have so much extra energy, I think you should shovel the walk...and the driveway."   
  
Bobby turned to see John's face redden, his mouth opening. And Bobby swatted John's arm, saying, "Alright, we'll get right on it."   
  
The professor, satisfied, left the three students in the foyer.   
  
"Have fun," Kitty teased, then ran up the stairs, most likely to tell Jubilee and Rogue what just happened.   
  
"What'd ya do that for?" John fumed, glaring at Bobby.   
  
"Keeping you out of trouble," Bobby replied. _Like usual._   
  
John put his coat back on and stormed outside, slamming the door loudly behind him. It didn't take a telepath to tell Bobby that John was upset with him. Shaking his head, Bobby turned his head to see Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee watching him from behind the railing next to the stairs. He did and said nothing, except taking his coat and following John outside.   
  
Bobby headed toward the shed where the snow shovels were kept. But he didn't make it, instead he found John with two shovels in his hands coming towards him. And John wore that trademark scowl that told everyone that he wasn't interested in talking and to leave him alone. John thrusted a shovel to Bobby, which Bobby took, then silently went past him toward the end of the walk furthest from the door. Bobby decided that it would be best to leave John alone for a little while, so he went to the door and started shoveling from there. A while later, they met in the middle.   
  
"Let's head inside and take care of the foyer. The driveway can wait," Bobby suggested.   
  
John didn't immediately answer, as if he were debating. He nodded, then led the way to the garage where they could leave their outdoor gear. In the supply closet, Bobby found the mop while John grabbed the all-purpose cleaner and they headed to the foyer. The boys mopped, scrubbed and wiped until there was no sign that they had made a big mess. After a stop in the kitchen for some water, they went back outside to tackle the driveway. They started from the road and moved inward. About halfway through, Bobby felt something hard hit his back. It caught him off-balance and he fell face first into the snow. He looked up to see John smiling down at him, his eyes betraying his face's innocent look. Bobby stood up, dusted himself off, and picked up his shovel. With a shovel full of snow, he lobbed it at John, who was caught in the face and chest.   
  
"Why you..." John began, then charged at Bobby, tackling him into the snow.   
  
If John was at all angry, Bobby couldn't tell. John wasn't hitting him; he was trying to shove snow down his shirt. Bobby was lying on his back with John straddled on top of him at the waist. Bobby struggled against John while trying to get his gloves off. When he did, and John leaned down close enough, Bobby grabbed John's open coat and tried pulling him down to the side. But John just wiggled out of his coat, which Bobby threw over his head. Bobby finally got a hold of John's shirt, and did what he planned. Now the positions were switched. Bobby was straddling John, who was lying on his back in the snow.   
  
"Now what?" John asked, his eyes showing hints of fear.   
  
"Now we get back to work," Bobby answered, standing up and offering John his hand.   
  
John took Bobby's outstretched hand and stood up. He ignored his coat and picked up his shovel and the pair got back to work. After another hour, they finished the driveway. Bobby snatched John's shovel from him and took them back to the shed. In the garage, they shed their boots, coats, gloves and hats and headed inside.   
  
"C'mon," Bobby said, motioning for John to follow him.   
  
John nodded, following a couple steps behind Bobby as they went to their room. Once there, Bobby shut and locked the door behind them. John didn't notice, he was too busy shivering to pay attention to Bobby's every action.   
  
"You need to get out of those wet, cold clothes," Bobby said, matter-of-factly.   
  
He moved so he stood in front of John, his right hand traveling up to his friend's face.   
  
"Your lips are blue, your skin is freezing. This isn't good," Bobby whispered.   
  
"I'll be fine," John replied in the same quiet tone.   
  
"That's because I'm going to make sure of that."   
  
Bobby went over into John's side of the room, ruffling through his dresser and his side of the shared closet. After a pair of boxers, sweatpants, a long-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of socks were on John's bed, Bobby went into the bathroom and grabbed John's towel.   
  
"You'll be needing this," Bobby said, answering John's questioning look. "Your hair's all wet. You're all wet."   
  
While John dried off and changed, Bobby dried himself off and changed. When the pair were finished, Bobby noticed that John's lips were still blue and that he was shivering.   
  
"I'll be right back," Bobby said. "Don't you go anywhere."   
  
John nodded, sitting on his bed and wondering what Bobby was up to. He got his answer a few minutes later when Bobby returned with two mugs of steaming tea.   
  
"Here," Bobby said, handing one to John. "Drink it slow."   
  
John took a couple sips, then set the tea down on the bedside table next to his bed. A violent shiver ripped through him, one he couldn't hide from a watchful Bobby.   
  
Bobby set his own tea next to John's, then pulled the comforter on John's bed down. John took Bobby's cue and laid down. Before pulling the blanket up, Bobby walked around John's bed and crawled in next to him. After pulling the blanket up, Bobby wrapped an arm around John's waist, pulling him closer.   
  
After a brief nap, Bobby and John woke to find their teas still warm. John handed Bobby his, and as they drank, they basked in their mutual warmth. When the mugs were empty, Bobby shifted so he was lying on his back and then John turned onto his stomach so he was half lying on Bobby. John rested his head against Bobby's chest, one hand near his own face, also resting on Bobby. Bobby pulled the blanket back up, wrapping one arm around John, the other caressing John's face and running through his hair. John quickly fell asleep, while Bobby just watched over his friend.   
  
John and Bobby remained like that until the bell rang announcing dinner. John groaned, burying his head in Bobby's chest. Bobby smiled, wrapping his arms around John.   
  
"Have a nice nap?" he asked softly.   
  
John looked up, his eyes being met by Bobby's beautiful blue eyes. John smiled slightly, then rested his head again on Bobby's chest.   
  
"For someone called Iceman, you're quite warm," John noted, before his steady breathing told Bobby that he was once again asleep.   
  
Bobby could only smile, holding his dear friend close to him, keeping him warm and safe.   
  
The End 


End file.
